Just Like High School
by GleekyR5
Summary: Prompt: Someone leaves Puck at the alter and Rachel helps him cope. Bonus if it's Quinn or one of the girls in glee club. - dracarysburns (on tumblr) When Quinn leaves Puck at the alter the person who helps him is the person he would least expect. Future-fic. Four-shot, rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Someone leaves Puck at the alter and Rachel helps him cope. Bonus if it's Quinn or one of the girls in glee club. - dracarysburns (on tumblr)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, well let's just say Finchel and Quick would not exist and the Warblers would be on ALL THE TIME.  
**  
Shit! He should have known it would happen, of course it would. History always repeats itself, it happened in college, it just had to happen 5 years later didn't it? But right now, he didn't give a crap, all Puck knew was that he was sitting in the middle of an altar of a church at his own fucking wedding and his total bitch of a fiance had left him standing there when the priest asked her "Do you take this man to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?" She said no. And he was going to get married in a CHURCH, and she said no. What the fuck is wrong with him? Puck ran a hand over his face, ready to bang his head into the wall multiple times. His mother was right, he should have never married Quinn Fabray.  
They had been together since the end of high school until now. In college, Quinn had cheated on him a couple of times, mainly with Finn but sometimes some random guy she met in a bar. Puck had always forgiven her because he thought that he loved her. Plus, he kinda wanted to prove his Ma wrong, she always disapproved of Quinn, she always said that he needed to date a 'nice Jewish girl, like that Rachel Berry girl". Puck always thought that Quinn was the one for him, she was the most hottest girl he had ever seen, plus she was his baby mama, they were like menat to be together or some stupid shit like , approximately a year he had proposed to her and she had said yes. He had been fucking stoked then, he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world (plus he totally got some action that night). But now he was the Lima Loser he had always been, left at the altar like a fucking idiot. Suddenly, he heard small footsteps coming towards him, he quickly took his head out of his hands because, as terrible as he felt, he was still hoping that Quinn had come back. But no, it was just the priest coming back in. Puck really didn't want to talk to anybody so he left before the priest managed to spot him. He walked outside and then proceeded to hit the church wall. You wanna know why? Because Quinn and Finn fucking stole his car, Quinn had the keys in her bag. That bitch! Great. Now he had no car and he was alone at his wedding, best. day. ever. Now what he was he going to do, the church wasn't even in Lima, how the fuck is he supposed to get home? He did the only thing he could think of doing, he put his arm over his eyes and went to sleep on the pavement, like a hobo. Jesus, he was such a Lima Loser.  
He woke up later to someone shaking him shouting "Noah! Noah!" over again in his ear, he groaned but didn't open his eyes, "Noah Puckerman! I know you're awake, if you don't wake up this instant I will not hesitate to call your mother, I still have her mobile number!" Puck shot up at that, the only person he knew that was more of a bitch then Quinn was his Ma when she proved him wrong. He shot up only to be met with the eyes of one Rachel Berry. Puck was surprised, he hadn't seen Rachel since she left to go to New York, she hadn't come back for Thanksgiving like they all had promised and he hadn't come back to watch Grease. He knew he should have, to go and support his brother but he knew that Quinn had just been with Finn like a week before. Puck could smell him on her, he really didn't want to see Finn, he doubted that Finn even knew that Puck and Quinn had been together, she didn't act like it when they were around Finn. Plus, he seemed very surprised when he had received the invitation of the wedding. But he never said anything to Puck. Puck shook his head to get himself away from all thoughts of Quinn and/or Finn, instead he turned to the girl he hadn't seen in 6 and a half years, "Hey Rach", he mumbled tiredly, using the nickname he gave her when they were kids. The two used to be so close until high school. She was there for him when his dad left and he was there for her when people made fun of her for having two dads. On the first day of high school, Puck accidentally tripped and the slushy spilt all over Rachel, hence the slushy throwing tradition was bored. After that, all Puck cared about was his reputation, and he didn't regret anything more. Not only did he lose his first best friend, but also maybe if he didn't care so much about what other people thought of him, he would never have been with Quinn in the first place.  
"Oh Noah" Rachel sighed, Puck smiled slightly at the use of his nickname, he would only ever let his Ma, his sister and Rachel call him that, no one else. Puck looked Rachel in the eye and was surprised to see them filling with tears, Puck quickly jumped to his feet, he always had a weakness for girls who were crying. "Shhh, what's wrong Rach? It's okay", Puck wrapped his arms around the girl who had now started full on sobbing. "Oh Noah!" Rachel cried, "I should be the one comforting you, I heard what happened. I can't believe that Quinn would do something as... as... as... as bitchy as that!" Rachel quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and he eyes widened at her use of language. Puck just laughed at her, but his face became serious once again as he heard her quietly sniffle, "what's wrong Rach?" he asked again, "Oh it's nothing Noah, it's just that Finn and I were recently engaged but out of the blue one day, he broke it off. I always thought that it was something I had done. But I know now, he left me for Quinn. Just like high school right? I thought I had finally left that part of my life when Finn and I left Lima, but I guess not…" Rachel trailed off sadly and Puck's mind was whirling. Finn had gone with Rachel to New York? I thought that he had stayed here to coach glee club? Oh yeah, Jake said that when Mr Schue came back, Finn had disappeared. Guess that's where he went.  
Once again, Rachel's voice broke Puck out of his thoughts "Where's your truck Noah?" she asked quietly, he voice still thick with tears, "You still have that don't you?" Puck rubbed his hand over his face, "Nah, Quinn made me give it up and we just bought a new car, but guess it's Quinn's now since her and Finn just drove off with it a couple hours ago. Didn't even pay a single cent for it." Rachel's face dropped, "Oh Noah, I'm so sorry, I have a lot of money saved up from my most recent show, I could try to buy you a new car, maybe?" Noah laughed dryly, "It's cool Rach, you don't owe me anything" he said. After sitting in a comfortable slience with their feet off of the curb on to the road and with Rachel leaning on Puck's shoulder, Rachel popped up "would you like me to drive you home Noah?" she asked carefully, not wanting to set him off. "Actually, I have a feeling that Quinn and Finn have taken over that for a while, I guess I'll have to face my Ma's wrath and go back to my old place, don't have enough money to get a room at a hotel, do ya think you could drive me there?" he asked, pissed that he couldn't do anything himself, and guilty that Rachel was going out of her way to drive him around. "I can do you one better Noah, you can sleep at my house. My dads are letting me use my old house, which they still live in while I'm here. They're away on a anniversary trip, they were upset that they were missing me visiting but I told them to enjoy their holiday anyway". She smiled her eyes pleading for him to say yes. "I don't wanna just invade your house Rach, it's like I'm taking advantage of your niceness or some shit like that, it seems wrong". "Don't worry Noah! Please, the house gets so lonely, please come over, f you absolutely hate it you can go to your mother's house, please?" Rachel was giving him the puppy dog eyes and he just couldn't resist, he knew he wouldn't want to go back to his Ma, he loved her but that woman was just down right scary. "Kay Rach, let's go". Rachel and Puck got into her car and Rachel started up the car, ready to drive back to the Berry house, this was going to be interesting.****

AN: Please review; hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Next chapter will be the drive the the Berry household and them arriving and all that stuffity-stuff. Does anyone think that they could be my beta?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes I'm totally Ryan Murphy which is why I'm sitting at my computer writing Puckleberry fanfiction.**

Rachel had started driving and the two were sitting in a comfortable silence before Puck realised something important, "Hey Rach" he said, "yes Noah?" she replied easily, "What are you doing back in Lima anyway, I would've thought that being free of Finn and being in the city that you wer born to be in would make you forget about this little town. Plus I thought you weren't coming back." he said. Rachel smiled slightly at the thought of being made to be in New York, Puck was right, Rachel always felt at home when she was on stage or just walking along the streets outside her apartment, popping in to a coffee shop or grabbing a taxi to the nearest mall. "Well", Rachel started, "first off, I was supposed to come back to visit my fathers, I hadn't known that they were going to be away, in fact I just found out a few days ago, they had thought that there were no available flights anywhere but one of Daddy's friends managed to find them two seats to go to Hawaii. Also, your mother happened to have invited to them to your wedding, which I wasn't invited to", Rachel smiled slightly at this point, nudging Puck's stomach. "So I decided to come over and attend this wedding of yours but when I saw Finn sitting there I fled and just waited outside behind the bushes. Sorry about that." Puck laughed at loud at that, it was such a crazy Rachel Berry thing to do. Rachel sighed quietly, "So.. what have you been up to Noah?" Puck smiled slightly, "Actually, I just got into the Police Force, it was supposed to be a surprise for Quinn, but I guess not". Puck found it hard to even get her name out of his mouth, it was just so unexpected. "Oh Noah" Rachel sighed, "I'm okay Rach, really." Noah said quietly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Rachel looked over at him and plastered on a fake smile small, she could see the sadness in his eyes but she decided to not bring it up again until later.

After a while, Rachel reached over to turn the radio on. Puck burst out laughing at the song that was on. He couldn't believe that this song STILL played on the radio. Seriously, it had been like 8 years since they first sang this song together and it just happened to be playing on the radio at their 'reunion', Rachel laughed too once she realised what the song was and the two started singing at the top of their lungs, "DON'T STOP BELIEEEEVVVIIIINNGGG... HOLD ON TO THAT FEEELLLLINGGG!" The music ended abruptly whilst the two were still singing like crazy people. After sitting there awkwardly for a few seconds, he two burst out laughing. Rachel had a tight grip on the steering wheel so that he hands were turning white whilst tears of laughter were rolling down her cheeks, Puck on the other hand was clutching his stomach and he was for some reason slamming his head against the car window. After laughing for about 10 minutes, the two finally calmed down, Rachel paused, "we're nearly there Noah." Puck just looked forward, "I remember" he said, "I used to always come over to your house, and I went over that one time when we dated for like a week." Rachel gave a huge grin, "You were the best boyfriend I ever had". Puck was suddenly getting lost in their past and thinking about the short but amazing time when they dated so he didn't notice when Rachel pulled over.

"Well we're here Noah, let's go inside". Puck quickly got out of the car to go grab Rachel's hand to help her out of her side of the car. Rachel blushed slightly and bowed her head down to look at the floor, Puck gave his old smirk that he used to always use in high school. He stopped doing it because it bugged the crap out of Quinn but c'mon it meant he's still got it. The two walked inside still holding hands, it seemed that neither had remembered to let go.

Puck looked around in awe as he walked around the Berry house, the last time he had properly looked around was when he was like 5 and then he only cared about dropping his stuff so him and Rachel could go the park and play on the swings. After that, when they were dating Puck was pretty much trying to get to Rachel's room as soon as possible, not tkaing the time to look around her house. So now, that he was standing in the middle of her house, he totally realised how fucking awesome it was. It was huge, and there were just tons of pictures of Rachel, everywhere. From when she was like 5 (which actually happened to be a picture of him and Rachel together) and one that looked like it was taken just a week ago. Rachel tapped him on the shoulder whilst he was admiring the largeness of it, "Noah, you'll be sleeping in the guest room, okay? I can get you one of Daddy's shirts to wear and maybe tomorrow you can sneak into your house whilst Becka is at school and your mother at work to get some of your own clothes. I'll show you your room, okay?" Rachel lead Puck up to the guest bedroom and Puck smiled at this sight of it. It was a navy blue and white room with a king size bed right in the middle. Rachel came back with a shirt and some sweatpants for Puck to wear and hung them in the closet at the side of the room. Puck lay himself across the bed and patted the space next to him, indicating for Rachel to lay with him. Rachel complied, resting her legs on top of Puck's. The two lay there talking about the old times and what had happened over the last 7 years. And for once, everything seemed alright, for just that moment.

AN: Please review; hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Next chapter will be the drive the the Berry household and them arriving and all that stuffity-stuff. Does anyone think that they could be my beta?


End file.
